Don't you even try to play dirty!
by Meganesatan
Summary: Aomine and Kagami are watching a horror movie together. Aomine is acting restless and Kagami gets provoked. Two-shot. The smut will be in the second chapter!


A/N: I'm planning to write the smut later, don't worry! I just figured out that I don't have time to write it atm, but I still wanted to publish this on Kagami's birthday. So here it is.

* * *

Kagami knew it was a bad idea to rent a movie, which is referred as "the century's most terrifying" and "the scariest shit you'll ever see". Not only that, but the person who he was watching the movie with, was not the best kind of companion. The only one who was free that night was no other than Aomine Daiki. To his bad luck, all of his other friends had cancelled because of various reasons. Kuroko had to go to a dentist that evening and Kise was going with him. He had said that he could not leave "his precious Kurokocchi" alone to such a scary place. Midorima and Takao had gone to a date (, Midorima could never admit that, but Takao's face had revealed everything,) and were probably going to sleep at Takao's place afterwards.

So, Kagami was stuck with his bitter rival.

Aomine was sitting, leaning into Kagami and chewing his nails aggressively. He flinched at every single little thing that appeared on the screen. Even the most silent noises made him jump at least a little. The Seirin's ace found it actually quite hilarious to see the tall male so scared. Or he would've found it. Honestly speaking he was just as scared as Aomine, but he at least hid it better than his younger companion.

"AAH! FUCK!" Aomine suddenly screamed and almost strangled Kagami with his grip as a face of a ghost appeared on the screen with a loud _'thump' _noise.

"Shit! You asshole! Don't scare me like that!" Kagami shrieked, trying to separate himself from the scared teenager. "I should never have agreed to watch this movie with you."

"Shut up! You are as scared as I am!" Aomine defended himself.

"Well, at least I don't show it as drastically as you do," Kagami stated coldly and continued to watch the film.

"Oi, don't ignore me you ass- AAH!" Another scary face appeared on the screen. This time the tanned male actually _jumped _on Kagami's lap, hugging the other with a strong (too strong for the redhead's liking) grip.

"Oh, for god's sake, Ahomine! Let go of me!"

"NO!" Aomine screeched. "What if the thing will come out of the TV? I've seen a movie about that shit!"

"Fuck you. Don't even start about that movie! That should have been the last time I watched any scary movie with you being in the same room!" Kagami shrugged at the memory of that evening. He remembered it very cleary

_Kuroko had invited both of his lights, the earlier and the current one, to spend the night with him, because his parents were off town. They had watched a bunch of different (horror) movies and Kuroko had been pretty much the only one, who was not affected by them at all._

_Aomine had screamed aloud during the films so many times that Kagami had lost count. (He must admit that he had screamed too, but not so many time as the dark-skinned male.)  
_

_The night only got worse after they decided to go to bed. Aomine had decided that he would not be able to sleep alone and had sneaked up to Kagami's futon and slid between the covers when Kagami was dead asleep._

_Needless to say, Kuroko, who had woken up first, had caught them sleeping on each other's arms. He had laughed his ass off, seeing two 190cm giants curled up against each other. He had even snapped a photo of them and the said photo was now his cellphone's wallpaper. Both boys had asked him to change it several times, but Kuroko never obliged, saying that you should embrace the good memories._

Kagami snapped back to reality when he noticed that Aomine had actually calmed down. He wondered for a while why he would do such a thing, but then the realization hit him.

"Don't tell me you're sulking, Ahomine," Kagami chuckled, voice full of amusement.

"I am not sulking, shithead," Aomine muttered, pressing his face against his own knees, making his voice muffled.

"Tsk. Whatever," The redhead answered and focused back to the film.

Kagami's concentration didn't last for long, when Aomine began to squirm, next to him. He didn't even understand how it was possible to move so much in such a small place. Kagami managed to not to complain for a while, but after five minutes the annoying behavior was too much to him to bear.

"Oh for the love of god! Stop that, you piece of shit!" Kagami snapped.

"Well _excuse _me!" Aomine yelled back, not even continuing his sentence. That asshole, his argument didn't even make any sense.

"If you won't stop squirming, I swear to god I'm going to pin you down myself!" Kagami flared up at the idiot.

"Hah! I'd like to see that happen!"

That did it. Kagami was not a long-tempered man. He jumped to Aomine and started to struggle with him. First, it looked like he was going to win, but Aomine was not so weak opponent. They kicked, threw punches and even went that far and bit each other. Their intense battle was too much for the couch to handle, so they fell off the couch and continued their battle on top of the floor.

The battle ended up (, much to Kagami's displeasure) with Aomine on top of him. Aomine had pinned his hands on top of his head and was currently straddling the young man. Kagami tried to struggle free and maybe punch the bastard for pinning him down, but it was no use. Aomine had the upper hand in this situation and it just pissed the redhead off more.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" He shouted angrily, scowling to the other teen.

"I don't feel like it. In fact I kinda like this position. It looks like I'm the superior now, just like it's supposed to be," Aomine smugly answered.

Kagami groaned. Fuck, he really did not enjoy himself at the moment. He was about to give up on life and maybe jump off a cliff, when a brilliant idea came to his mind. Okay, it may not have been the best idea. It was awkward as hell, but oh, how he would mock Aomine after he would have succeeded on his great plan.

"…"

"What's with the long face, Kagami? Don't tell me you gave up already?" Aomine asked, with a self-conscious expression all over his face. Kagami tried to keep up his poker face, but it was so damn hard when he was about to burst into a heavy laughter. Just thinking about Aomine's possible reactions made the corners of his mouth to jerk upwards. Oh, fuck, if he wasn't going to act soon, he really _would _burst into laughter.

"Aomine," Kagami whispered with his lowest voice, making an eye contact with the said boy. He made sure to narrow his eyes a little, to make his face look as seductive as possible and licked his dry lips to moist them a little. "I am so _fucking _hard right now."


End file.
